I Knew You Were Trouble
by silversecret99
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's new song, I made up this story. What happens when a new kid with a erm...different aura comes to school? Mikan was randomly practicing her alice, when...BAM someone waltzes in. She only has one thought about the new kid standing at the front of the classroom. Trouble. Will she find out about the new kid's past? Or will she be part of it? Read to find out! XD
1. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_It was a long time ago._

_Well what did you think? That incident happened 10 years before. No. I am not going to even try to remember. I just want to hide this thought at the very back of my head. Although, even if I do that, she will never go away. _

_The memory will never go away._

* * *

Trouble

Mikan was at school that day.

Well, of course she would be at school. Even if people occasionally called her 'nerd' or something, they still admired her as the person who never lost. Not in academics, nor in sports. Not in strength of her alice either. Which made her strongest, and most popular girl in the entire Alice Academy.

Anyways, back on topic, she was just training her alice randomly in her seat, when suddenly, the air seemed chilly. She squinted her eyes, not daring to break her strong concentration of using her alice on the entire class, which was something she found enjoyable.

But then, she sensed something unusual.

The chilly air seamed to be coming closer. And she did NOT feel comfortable. Apparently, neither did the class.

She squirmed in her seat. This presence was unsettling. VERY unsettling. It was chilly, and dark, yet held something underneath it all. She wondered what the presence was hiding. She didn't get the chance to wonder much though, because the chilly air was coming closer. What did this person need from THEIR class? It wasn't special or anything.

And then he came in. Pushing the shoji (sliding door) open with one hand, he casually stood there. He had black hair, not raven, nor jet black, just black. He also had red eyes, not blood-red, nor poppy red. Just red. Both his hair and his eyes seemed to perfectly match his attire, which was basically his uniform, but not done properly. So, hair, plus eyes, plus attire, equals a 'do not mess with me' vibe.

He didn't look happy. As if something was bothering him. This wasn't the first school he went to that gave him a cold welcome. It was probably the 400th. He didn't talk, or made real eye-contact with anyone.

Was there something in this class that he needed? _Don't tell me that he's a transfer student!_ Mikan thought.

People were whispering to one another. Stares were directed his way. _This boy is weird. _Is a common thing between everyone now.

Kokoro Yome, the mind reader was having trouble keeping up with all these thoughts. He got a headache, and put so he put his head down. Although this wasn't the FIRST time he hot a migraine. This wasn't going to be the last either.

Some people with hearts that were a bit warmer, tried going up to him, since he looked sort of lonely, but they all chickened out at the last second and tried pushing their friends up, instead.

They weren't wary of this student. They weren't curious, nor excited. They weren't stupid. They were scared. Scared of this boy that JUST came.

For some reason, Mikan now had only one thought running through her mind about the new kid standing at the front of class.

Trouble.

* * *

**Short? Ahahahaha... It's only gonna be this one...don't worry. Please review!**

**SS99**


	2. Alice Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_"What did you want to happen? THIS? It's just not right!" She screamed into his ear at an alarming noise level._

_"Well..." He choked out. "Not particularly, I just wanted you to be safe."_

_So I won't have to see that sad face again._

* * *

Alice Trouble

Trouble. Were there any synonyms for it? I don't know, and I won't bother to check. But that is the one word that is clouding up my mind.

He was scanning his surrounding like a cornered animal. His surroundings, equals us, as in the people in the classroom. He squinted his eyes into a glare, and looked like he might pounce and kill us all at any chance he gets.

The usually cheerful classroom was quiet. And any usual passerby was wondering why there weren't any chatter coming from class 1-A today. They would try to get a peak at what was going on, but the chilly air held them back.

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

Suddenly, our cheerful teacher came in. You should know him. The famous Narumi-sensei. As usual he was dancing. We could all see him in the hallway. He was on tiptoe when he first entered the classroom. But, like the rest of us, he froze, almost like the chilly air became a blizzard and froze him into an ice statue.

So, there he was, on his tiptoe, and not moving, and with his usual stupid grin on his face. Was this new guy's alice the ice alice? I'm not really sure, but I will find out soon enough.

I sighed inwardly as I stood up. Every pair of eyes were on me, as I dropped my strong concentration on my alice and walked towards the new kid. On my way to him, I grabbed Yuu Tobita's arm, and dragged him with me.

When I got to the front of the classroom where the boy was, I reached out the hand that wasn't holding onto Yuu and offered him a handshake. Now that I am looking at him closely, my mind went into a full-out panic as it tried to remember where I saw his face before, blowing a whistle in my mind, all of the crazy running-overboard gears went back to it's usual pace.

"Hello!" I said in a cheerful voice. "My name is Mikan Sakura and this is Yuu Tobita, our class president."

Now that I just spoke to him, I found out that he wasn't as bad as he seamed. The cheerfulness came out normally, like it always did. I didn't have to force it out, nor go overboard and give him a huge scrunchy hug, like I would do to my best friend Hotaru Imai.

He stared at my hand before moving his, and I thought that he would actually shake my hand normally, so that the tension in the room would be cleared.

But, no. He just HAD to use his alice, which I just found out was the alice of fire. He only managed to start lighting up the flame, before my nullification wiped it out.

I kept my smile up, but my face was already twitching. How dare he try to set me on fire when I was being so nice to him! I could just slap him in the face right now! This...this...Rude little brat!

Koko read that last part of my mind, and snickered. The others in the class looked at him in a strange way.

In a rush, someone else ran into the room. This boy here has a different aura than our little-mister-gloomy. He was a much more relaxed and carefree person. His cheerful personality could almost. Mind the ALMOST part, beat Mikan in a contest to see who is more cheerful. The tension in the room decreased when his presence clashed with the cold boy's.

He saw the awkward position we, as the class were in, and bowed deeply.

One hundred times fast.

"Ehhhh~ I'm so sorry everyone! Ah, Um, my name is Ruka Nogi, I have the Animal Phoremone alice, and um...this boy here is my best friend Natsume Hyuuga who has the fire alice...and, um...Nice to meet you all! Please take care of us!" The blond bunny boy spoke for the both of them.

We looked at him as if he were an alien from outer space. HOW THE HELL COULD THESE TWO PEOPLE BE BEST FRIENDS?! This cheerful, and shy-ish boy with this murderer looking person? No way in hell! Never have we seen THIS kind of combination...

Narumi-sensei looked like he just de-frosted, which he probably did, and cheerfully introduced these boys as transfer students, and that we would start the class now.

Hyuuga-san and Nogi-san were assigned to sit next to me, probably because it seemed that nobody else would come 5 meters near them. THAT, or the fact that only _I_ had empty seats next to me. Even as class started, I took note of how the Hyuuga boy would not look, much less listen to what Narumi-sensei was talking about. He either seamed to like reading manga a lot, or loved to sleep with a manga on top of his face a lot.

Which one? Well I don't know. You tell me.

And, just like this, the new school day began, leaving me with the option of liking these new kids, or disliking them. Well, whichever one I choose, something told me that a lot more trouble were right around the corner.

* * *

**What do you guys think? This is my second fanfiction, and noooo my first one is not done. I am just starting this so nobody else would beat me to it. Another reason was that my other fanfiction REALLY sucks, so I want to make up for it by writing this. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**SS99**


	3. Fire Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_"Are you two friends now?" Her mother asked._

_"Yup! We are friends. Then we will be best friends, after that we will be boyfriend-girlfriend, and then we will be engaged, and lastly, we will be married!" The girl said excitedly. _

_The boy just wobbled on his feet since the girl held him so tightly that his blood wasn't circulating anymore. When he heard what the girl said, he decided to just give up and fell unconscious. Only then did the girl stop holding his arm so tightly._

* * *

Fire Trouble

Fire. What is it? Well, I'm not an expert in science so I wouldn't know. But what I do know is that Hyuuga-san's fire is not a good type.

My day had been exhausting. I had to keep up my barrier of nullification for the entire day, since apparently, Hyuuga-san didn't know the word mercy. He would keep on randomly setting people on fire, and occasionally, items as well. That, was hard enough to keep under control. But when he suddenly started setting the entire school in a sea of fire, I couldn't stop him anymore, so the teachers had to pitch in. Not that they just left me to do all of the nullifying before, It's just that, as I said before, my powers were strong. They were strong enough to not let anyone notice. Sadly, they were not strong enough. Apparently, I was the only nullification alice user around, so...yeah.

In the end, the water alices ran out of power, so we had to keep up a barrier around the school. Just a normal barrier,not a nullification barrier. So when the fire trucks arrived, we knew that we were finally saved.

That was the least of my worries though. During the panic, I was keeping a close eye in Hyuuga-san. Since he was the master-mind here. Not that I am a pervert or whatever, but because there was something wrong with him.

While setting the school on fire, he seemed like he was in a trance. Like he was remembering something. He had a face full of pain, and his eyes were dull. No light shining in them. Not even reflecting.

* * *

I then realized that I haven't talked to Hotaru in quite some time. So I got up and started making my down to her room. She was a Three Star ranking person. And I was a Special Star. Hmm...I wonder what Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san's rankings are. I made a mental note that I'll ask them later.

When I got to Hotaru's door, I heard people speaking inside. I quietly opened the door and peaked inside. I know it's not good to sneak around and peak at other's personal life, but still. Curiosity kills the cat, right?

Inside, I saw Nogi-san talking with Hotaru. When did THOSE TWO get so close? NOOOO HOTARU! Did you replace me? That isn't nice! I cried waterfalls and held a handkerchief in chibi form. I also wiped away a fake tear drop and walked out of Hotaru's room. Closing the door on my way out.

I decided to go to my favorite place. The sakura tree. Not because it has the same name as me, but because I find it quite relaxing to be there. Little did I know, Hyuuga was also there.

I got to the tree and started to climb it. It was very easy, considering the branches are all so close to each other. When I got to the top, I grabbed a flower petal that was stuck between some branches and released it. I watched it fly off into the sky, and I lost my balance just for a second...

* * *

NATSUME'S POV

WHAT IS THAT LITTLE GIRL THINKING? CLIMBING THIS TREE. DOESN'T SHE FIND IT SCARY? OR MORE IMPORTANTLY...STUPID? I screamed in my head.

I continued to watch her. Even as her panties came into view. Oooohhh...

...

Polka dots?

...

I really thought that she would have something more mature than that. I mean, this is high school we are talking about you know.

Just then, she grabbed a flower petal that was stuck between some branches and watched it fly off. Her face looked so peaceful as it looked into the sky. She actually looked like an angel. Suddenly, her foot slipped and she fell. THAT was NOT the scariest thing that happened. The scariest was that she fell, right on top of me. Crushing me with her.

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

_Oh no! Will I die? NOOOOOO! I don't want to die at such a young age! Who will miss me? Hmmm...Ji-chan will, Hotaru will, all of my friends will, IS THAT ALL?! NOOO! I don't want to die! Please let an angel saaaaave meeeeeee!_

"Omph!" I cried out as I landed. _Wait...landed? I'm not dead? Has an angel really come to save me? Thank goodess!_

"Thank you for saving me!" I said brightly to the angel who saved me, and put my hands together. But when I looked up, I didn't see an angel. Instead, I saw...NATSUME HYUUGA.

I don't know why, but I blushed at the sight of him. "Ahhh~I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" I quickly said as I fled from there. My face was rapidly flaming up, and I was close to dying of embarrassment. I somehow just can't get used to that face of his. It's like I have a really nostalgic feeling about it. Nostalgia sure is wierd huh? I really don't think I know him...really.

* * *

At the same time, Natsume was thinking of the exact same thing Mikan was thinking.

Nostalgia sure is wierd huh? I really don't think I know her...really.

* * *

**Et Voila! What do you think? Please review! They mean a lot to me!"**

**SS99**


	4. Tech Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_"Nooo!" The girl screamed as the boy was shot. Over and over and over again. How could their friendship just end like this? She was gonna be his girlfriend! And then fiancé! And then wife! How could he just die like this? _

_The boy looked at her. "Please be safe. Do not worry about me." The boy used the last of his powers to creat a wall of fire around the girl. But even that was gone as the boy fell into unconsciousness. "NOOO!" The girl yelled again. This time, the group that was standing in the shadows came forward. They were supposed to watch a satisfying drama. Not listen to a little girl yell until their eardrums burst._

_"Be quiet you." The leader said as he shot HER multiple times too. The boy opened his eyes again just to see his companion die._ "NOOOO!"**(again) **he yelled as he fell asleep. Never to wake up again. Or will he?

* * *

Tech Trouble

THUMP

I sat on the bad as my head became dizzy. That was so terrifying! The new student actually saved me! Wait a minute. My mind is not calculating this well. Let's see...If he was sitting there, then the angle...time...place...NOO! That must mean he saw my panties! NOO!

Oh yeah. I forgot to ask him about his star rankings.

I was about to go outside to ask him when I heard voices. I put my ear against the door and listened.

"Hyuuga-san, where do you want this box?"

Some shuffling.

"Ok then."

That was all Mikan needed to know. HYUUGA IS A SPECIAL STAR?! NOO! AND we're neighbors. Which made matters even more worse. I guess I'll take a shower to calm down then. I'll probably stay there until the end of the day, considering how long I take to shower. 1 entire hour. **(ummm...that is actually based on me, since I take 1 hr to take a shower...)**

* * *

BANG The door opened to show a girl with purple/violet eyes walk in.

"Hyuuga."

"?"

"Why are you not talking?"

"..."

"Hm. So I guess what Nogi told me wasn't a lie then right?"

"..."

"I'm getting tired of this. Fine. What do you think of this?" Hotaru stayed calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was starting to get impatient. She had no other choice but to use her famous blackmailing skills to get through this obstacle. She held up a picture of Natsume in nothing but his boxers. What's more, he had a dreamy face on as he stood, hunched over.

"..." Natsume was surprised, I mean, it's not everyday when you get a picture of your self looking stupid thrown at you. But then again, if you were Natsume, then you wouldn't care. He has switched school over 40 times in the past 8 years. Switching again now wouldn't be that big of a deal.

_Mikan._ He doesn't know why, but he doesn't WANT to leave this school. This is only the second time he has ever felt that way. He wanted to find out what was no nostalgic of that girl. She was the second one ever to come up to him, and not get scared. She even showed cheerfulness. No. He will not get his heart-broken again. He will not get close to that girl.

"Yo"

"?" He raised an eyebrow.

"God. Don't space out when someone is trying to talk to you. It makes me even more impatient. So? You gonna speak or no?"

"..."

"Fine I take that as a no. Don't worry. You won't need to switch schools. I won't post this picture up on the bulletin board." Hotaru said as she walked out of Natsume's room, and back downstairs to her own.

"This... will get interesting." She said to herself as she got ready for a nice long bubble bath.

* * *

**Next Day**

"HOTARUUUUUUU!"

BAKA

Usually Hotaru would need 3 bullets, but today, since Mikan was already so close to her, she only shot one. Damn that girl is getting better at sneaking up on her.

Oh, that's right. Even though you already know what the BAKA gun is, I'll tell you anyways. It is a specially designed gun that shoots pink bullets at idiots. There you go. End of story. Simple right?

"Ouch Hotaru. You know that hurts right?" Mikan asked. She asked that same question everytime she gets shot, to minimize that pain next time. Using the "sympathy" from her friend.

Natsume watched from afar as the scene replayed through his mind. A girl getting shot. He REALLY didn't want to think about it. It was almost a replay of his past. He watched as the two girls walked into the school, and out of sight.

"Natsume. Don't think too much about it. OK?" Ruka said as he somehow appeared at Natsume's right.

Natsume put up his hand indicating that he doesn't want to talk about it. Well, who would? If they has a past as horrible as Natsume's. Ruka decided to drop it as well. And the two boys just stood there in silence as the warning bell rang. They both walked into the school and into the classroom. This time, they made a much 'better' entrance. They didn't scare the rest as much as before. They took their seats and watched Mikan as she talked to her friends in the front row. Hotaru was busy counting money, A pink haired girl was giving Mikan a homemade lunchbox, a dark blue haired girl was secretly giving Mikan a small package, and the rest of the class were surrounding the girls. Saying stuff like.

"So...Mikan-sama, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Mikan-sama, please give me some fashion tips!"

"Mikan-sama, please accept my feelings for you!

"Hotaru-hime! Would you so kindly grace your blessings upon me?"

"Anna-hime! Would the ojou so kindly try out my cooking?"

"Nonoko-hime! I am exploding with love! Use ME in your experiments!"

And stuff like that.

The four girls were basically ignoring them, but occasionally, Mikan would look guilty for not replying, even though they were trying their best to send their feelings to them.

Luckily, the bell rang. Indicating the beginning of class. Their ever-so cheerful teacher came in and took attendance, and started teaching math. During her junior high years, she...put it simply, SUCKED at math, she had been doing good so far this year, and she has decided that she will keep it up.

Next period was science. Luckily, Mikan is Nonoko's partner. Nonoko is a science freak, so she learns a lot from her.

Before lunch, Mikan went out side to meet her friend so that they can eat their lunches together. At that time, she didn't know, that she shouldn't have gone outside at all.

* * *

**Um...Does that count as a cliffhanger? Oh well. Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Polkadot Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would be rich, famous, and be living in Hollywood. Which are all the things I'm not. Sadly.**

* * *

_"The heck! Why do you want me? Say the truth this time!" The boy yelled, as he shielded the rest of his friends behind him.  
"Why. nothing much, we promise to keep your alice a secret from the academy if you use your powers for us, that is all."  
"Then why are you targeting my friends?" The naïve boy screamed again.  
"Oh? No reason..." The man said, while looking directly into a CERTAIN brunette's eyes._

* * *

Polkadot Trouble

Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots.

ARG! Why do I keep think Polka dots? It is driving me mad. I guess I'll take a midday walk. Just as I opened the door, SHE came out too. Aaaaaaand. I slammed my door as I walked back in.

Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots. Polka dots.

GAWD! I want to die. I have been avoiding her for three days now, what should I do? KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Oh no! Not NOW! I didn't lock my door! I heard her ease the door open. Inch by inch, until she opened it fully. I could clearly see the question marks hovering above her head. I had hidden myself in the closet. People say that I am a bad-boy, buuuut...I don't think so. Appearances could be deceiving. I mean like, I am in the worst awkward-est position ever! Remind me that I would be able to do the splits after this.

I waited until she went into the next room, which was a little farther back, at the other side of the short hallway, and ZOOM! I sped out of the dorms as fast as I could. I panted as I finally got outside. I walked around campus in my sweatpants, sweatshirt, and cap. I hid myself in the shadows incase she was gonna look out the window. I saw Ruka by the Sakura tree and I jogged up to him.

I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. He seemed to be spacing out. "Huh? Oh hi Natsume. What are you doing out here at this hour?" He doesn't know why huh?

I wrote the word 'Imai' using sticks I found near the tree. Luckily, her name was short, so I had enough sticks for that. He tensed when he saw what I wrote. Haha I've got you now!

He confessed to me about telling Imai everything. Ruka Ruka Ruka. You get blackmailed too easily. I sooooo need you to follow my example. Even though I'm mad about him telling her, I sensed something mysterious about that 'cool' attitude about Imai earlier, which made me have a spec of trust in her. Of course, I would never have complete trust in anyone except for Ruka. If I do, I will end up with the same results as my past. Which I didn't want. At all.

"You know what Natsume? Maybe you could trust the people in this school. They seem very nice." Oh no Ruka! You got deceived by their kindness! Wait...kindness? In what way is Imai kind? Oh never mind.

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

I finished up refreshing myself, and walked towards the cafeteria. The students of Gakuen Alice has a three-hour break, so I had enough time to go to my dorm room to freshen up before I eat. When I opened up my door, Hyuuga-san also opened his door at the same time.

BAM! He instantly closed his door and went back inside. While I just stood there wondering what the hell just happened. I knocked on his door a couple of times, but no answer came. I tried the doorknob, and Voila! It worked! I stepped inside without closing the door, and looked around. HM...Maybe he is in his room at the back of the miniature hallway? I went that way and I swear I heard rushing footsteps behind me. I turned around just to see a trail of dust going out the door...

OK?

I guess I'll ask him about that later.

I walked outside and onto the trail to the main building. On my way there, I met a man who was about in his thirties or fourties. He seemed to be quite interested in me. Is he a pervert? I hope not. But even if he was, I would use my Karate on him. I am strong, after all. (see chp.1)

* * *

The guy Mikan saw. Person 1. "Hey...The girl ten years ago...she died right?...I just found her lookalike. About the same age too... IF she ever grew up..."

Guy 2: *other side of the phone...talking*

Guy 1: "Okay. But why?"

Guy 2: *other side of the phone*

Guy 1: "Alright sir. Roger out."

*beep*

* * *

MIKAN

WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTT?  
Why the frick is he chasing me for? I just ran 8 times around the entire ginormous school! How much stamina does he have? I already tried fighting him off, But he was too strong. JUST WHO THE HELL IS HE? Uh oh. He caught me!

* * *

NORMAL POV

The guy caught Mikan in a headlock. She was already tired from her run so she couldn't fight him off. The guy had years of special training on his body, so even IF she escaped his headlock, He would still carry out his master's commands and bring her back to him. He put a handkerchief that has a certain smell on it on Mikan's nose. When she inhaled the scent, she immediatly fell unconscious. The man brought her onto his bike and sped away. If you are wondering why he was able to get through the barrier surrounding campus, then let's just say he 'used' Mikan's alice for a little bit. How did he know about her nullification alice? Well, if he could USE her alice, why wouldn't he KNOW what alice it was? Duh.

The guy sped all the way to an old storage house on the other side of the state, and hoisted Mikan on his shoulder. He walked in after that.

"Master, I have brought her. Although I DID have quite some trouble catching her. She was very fast and strong. Please be careful."

"All right. You may go now...Reo."

"Yessir!"

As Reo walked away, the 'young master' was busy studying Mikan's face.

"I can't believe it. How can you be alive, after being shot so many times? It is just impossible. MARCUS! Get in here!"

The person called Marcus appeared in the room. "What seems to be the problem? Kuonji-sama?" Then, Marcus saw the girl. "Impossible! Is she...the girl from ten years ago?"

"No." Kuonji said after studying Mikan's face a little more. "She is not."

* * *

**And, there you go. Now, You guys just found out that Mikan ISN"T the girl fron the flashbacks that happens every start of the chapter.**

**Although...She still DOES have a connection with Natsume from when they were little...Oh no! I just blurtted out something I wasn't supposed to blurt out! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And Please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**silversecret99**


	6. Flashback (not trouble) part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Flashback (not trouble) part 1

_"_Natsume, honey, these two girls are going to be your playmates, OK?" A young woman asked her son.

"Yes mother." I said.

"Oh honey, I told you to call me Kaoru! Saying 'mother' makes me feel old." Kaoru said in a childish way.

I only rolled my eyes. When I looked in front of me, I only saw one girl. _Strange...Didn't mother say 'these TWO girls with be your playmates?' Oh_ _well. I guess she got it wrong._

"Greetings, my name is Natsume Hyuuga. It is nice to make your acquaintance." I said politely.

"Pfft"

_Huh? Why did she just laugh at me? Hey! I'm trying to be polite here! Was that wrong?_

"You know? You sound like my mother when she speaks to guests." The girl said.

"Is there something wrong with that then?" I retorted.

"Well actually, yes. Since you are supposed to be the guest, and I am the host." I girl said smugly.

I don't like how she can find a comeback for everything I say. Darn. Although, I have to admit. She is really beautiful. She has natural hair and eyes. No dyed hair, and no contacts. I see the girls from the high school near my school, who do that, to try and look more _appealing_ to the boys. I don't understand how hot pink hair and green highlights could make you look good. Those two colors look horrible together. **(Sorry to anyone who likes those colors) **

She has normal dark caramel hair, and light coffee colored eyes. Her smile is like a shooting star, which would make any wish come true. She has on a light pink dress, with bubblegum pink bows. Any boy who saw her would definitely fall head over heals in love with her. I wasn't an exception.

I also fell in love with her at first sight. She was a princess, no, an angel. No one could be more beautiful than her. As I followed her around, I found out that she followed rules, only got mad when necessary, and followed commands. She also had a nice sense of humor.

**Let me guess. You are all asking if she is Mikan right? **

**Well, she is. **

**NOT**

**Natsume met Mikan during lunch time.**

"Mother, I am going out for a bit, to get some fresh air. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

"Yes honey, you may, but please do not wander around too much. This mansion is very big. Try not to get lost, ok?" answered my mom.

Yeah, like _I_ will get lost. When I walked away, I heard people saying things like 'My, what a respectful child' and 'I wish my son would learn from example. Koko is so rude!"

I walked around a bit, sometimes I would duck inside to hide from strong sunlight, but I was mostly outdoors. Suddenly, I came across a brick wall in front of me. I was inside, and about to go back to the dinning hall, but then THIS gets in my way?! Why would they make a dead end inside this mansion?

I turned around to leave, but soon, I came across the brick wall again. The same thing happened for eight more times, until I finally put two and two together.

I was lost.

HOW COULD I, THE SMART, AND WITTY NATSUME HYUUGA BE LOST?!

I didn't turn around at corners anymore. I went strait ahead and stopped at the garden. Maybe I could ask a gardener how to get back? I looked around to see if I could find anyone. I stopped when I saw a girl squatting next to the little pond. She had dark caramel hair, just like the girl from before...Oh no! I forgot to ask for her name! Oh well I'll find her later and ask.

This girl had the same type of dress on as...you know...the girl from before, but her dress was blue. Not pink. It was ice blue with Skype blue. Um...do you know what Skype is? When you see it, there are white words surrounded by blue right? THAT is the blue I'm talking about.

I walk up to her and tap on her shoulder. She seemed troubled as I looked down on her...

...

...

What? She looks exactly like the girl from before! Maybe she is?

"Hey, um, when did you change your dress?" I asked her. She looked like _I_ was the wierd one.

"Wasn't it pink?" THAT got her attention. Her expression changed as she looked back into the pond.

Then, I heard bells. You know, silver bells. The ones that are on Santa's sleigh? Yeah...the ones that make the beautiful clear sound.

I realized that whatever I was hearing WASN'T silver bells. It was the girl talking.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't meen to space out when someone is talking.

"I SAID, that the one you were talking about is my twin sister. Rikan. She is the one wearing the pink dress."

Once again, I was amazed by her voice. It was really beautiful. But at least I heard what she said. Was she the other girl when mother said 'these two will be your playmates'?

"Oh, um...sorry about that. Could you guide me back to the dinning hall? I got lost."

"Sure. And by the way, my name is Mikan." Then she smiled. If I though that Rikan's smile was like a shooting star, then Mikan's smile was three million shooting stars.

She didn't seem so down, more like she was the happiest person ever. Of course, I never showed my emotions much. I always say that it is because I don't interact with people. But my few friends always say that it is because people don't interact with me. Like I care.

I followed her back to the dinning hall where she stopped.

"You can go in now. I am okay by myself. Do NOT tell anyone that I led you here. Much less that you saw me. Pretty please?"

"...uh..."

I didn't know what to say. Why didn't she want people to know where she is? Did she do something bad?

From my silence, she though that I was going to say no. So she added a...

"With cherries on top?"

From her voice, I woke up from my thoughts.

"S-sure." I said cautiously. She looked very happy after that. She smiled that beautiful smile once more, before walking away.

I never saw her after that. I have only seen her once, but my heart always beats faster for her than when I think about Rikan. I wonder why?

Do I love this girl even more?

* * *

**Christmas break is here! I can update faster now! I'm pretty sure I was already updating pretty fast but oh well. This chapter, and the flashback ones will all be part of my Christmas special! **

**Courtesy to my friend. **

**Thanks to all!**

**silversecret99**


	7. Flashback (not trouble) part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Flashback (not trouble) part 2

Ugh...I think I ate too much. Although I was supposed to keep a gentlemanly composure, the food they make here is heavenly. To think the chefs here are even better than the ones back home. I find that almost impossible. I need to find either Rikan or Mikan to tell me where they hired the chefs.

"Wait up!" A girl's voice called me from behind.

I stopped walking and turned around. It was Rikan. Good, now I don't have to find her. "Hey Rikan!" I called out to her. She stopped running when she got in front of me. "Wassup...Hey! I don't think I ever told you my name! How did you find out?" I was about to tell her that her sister told me, but I remembered that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that I saw her. "I heard some adults talking. That's all." I lied.

She seemed to see through my lie though. "No way! I bet my sis told you but asked you to keep it a secret right?" _What? How did she know?_ "Y-yeah." I confessed. _Sorry Mikan, but your sister is too persistent._ "I knew it!" Rikan exclaimed.

Oh yeah...I needed to ask her something.

"Rikan, where did you guys hire the chefs? The cooking today was very good!" She seemed smug, like she knew some small secret that I didn't. "My SIS made all the food today. Isn't she talented?" _Wait what? That little girl made all that food? Impossible!_ I was going to tell Rikan that, when she snickered. Don't tell me she lied! "I bet you're thinking that it is impossible, right? Well you see, my sis is a pig, so when she was like, three years old, she made the chefs teach her how to make food."

_Oh. So the food wasn't her original then._

"But the food you ate today is her own original masterpieces." _What? Woah girl! You really have some skill!_

Rikan suddenly took my hand in hers, and started dragging me away. "Woah, hey! Slow down! Where are you taking me?"

"I wanna show you my secret hideout. Not even my sis knows where it is." She brought me to a crack in the wall, and pulled me inside. Before, we were outside, now, we were inside. "Here it is." Rikan said. _Woah! There was a door in this space?_ We crawled through the door and then we were in a room. Not a big one, but not a small one either. It was a cozy room where you would expect a family to put a TV and a couch in.

We sat on the ground and Rikan crawled to the side of the room. I was going to follow her, but then she came back. She had a leather bag, filled with contents and dumped everything out. There was food, water bottles, a few spread-sheets, and some flashlights.

"Isn't it cool? We get to have an indoor picnic!" Although I ate a lot already, Her smile made me digest the rest of the food im my stomach at mach speed. At once, I was hungry again. So we had our little mini picnic.

"Oh yeah. Rikan, how old are you and your sister? I just turned five a few months ago." I was curious, since the sisters looked childish, but had a mature side to them.

"We are almost five years old! In a few months, we will be five. My sister is the older one, if you wanted to know."

Ah. I though Rikan was the older one. Never mind then.

I watched as she happily bit into her sandwich. My heart told me that I loved her and that I will never let anything bad happen to her...

_Wait, what?_

_Where did that thought come from?_ "Is that true?" Rikan suddenly asked me. _True what true? Did I say something?_

"Natsume-kun, I want to tell you something. I have something called an 'Alice' It is like a magical power-ish thing. My Alice is mind reading. So I know what you thought about just now.

_Alice? Wait..._

"Rikan, the thing is...I have an Alice too. It is the fire Alice. Do you want me to show you?" She looked suprised that I also have an Alice. She nodded her head vigorously. Indicating that I should show her. I lit a small flame on the fingertip of my index finger and made small circle motions, to make the flame look like it is a flame wheel. She was enchanted by my alice, and we both met at her secret hideout every single day, to show each other tricks with our Alices.

THAT, was a mistake. I should have known that lighting a fire in an inclosed space would not be a smart idea. One day, I went too overboard with my Alice, and accidentally lighted the spread-sheet on fire. Although Rikan panicked, She also calmed me down, saying that it will be alright. Little did we know, a flame sucks out the oxygen from the air, and soon, we were already suffocating. We were both too scared to make a run for it. We were both naïve, and thought that if we let the fire burn, it will burn itself out.

When it was too late, we finally realized that we needed help. For some reason, the door wouldn't open. Apparently, the fire suddenly stopped. And we were finally saved, but we fainted due to lack-of-air.

* * *

When we woke up, we were in Rikan's room. I saw Yuka-san, Rikan's mother here with us. She fed us spoonfuls of porridge, and told us to rest. I was glad we weren't in trouble. When I asked who it was that found us and put out the fire, she said that is was...Mikan. She was the one who sensed a great amount of Alice coming from the crack in the wall, and used a nullifying Alice to stop it. She was also the one who pushed the door open, to let more oxygen in. When we tried to open the door before, we pushed on it in the panic, (everyone would do that) forgetting that the door opened inwards.

The fire was too much for Mikan though. Even though she stopped it enough to get us out of the room, the fire was not completely out. The fire has now spread all over the mansion, and everyone was doing their best in putting it out. When we asked if we could see Mikan, Yuka-san said no, since she was exhausted and needed her rest. I decided that it was best if we let her get her rest too.

We all gathered outside on the balcony, that's when I saw how much panic I created. And when Yuka said the ENTIRE MANSION was in flames, she actually meant that. All I could see was red, blue, white, and orange flames. I was in a trance now. Fire...this is why I have never liked my Alice. It is always trouble.

Mikan's is now hurt because of me...no...Everyone is now hurt because of me. Rikan seemed to read my mind again, because she put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. We are both kids. It is alright if we make some trouble sometimes, right?"

Her voice made me snap out of my trance. "Maybe. But it is still trouble." Trouble. I hate that word.

When I looked at Rikan's face again, she looked at me with such a sad face. I want to do something. I want something to happen. I hate seeing that sad face, because it is always directed to me. She read my mind, and smiled a slit of a smile.

"Yuka-sama." A messenger came in.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuka asked him.

"I am sorry to inform you that your friend and guest Kaoru-sama was killed in the fire" the messenger said apologetically.

"I-I see. Could you all please leave for a second?" She asked all of us. "Oh, but Natsume-kun? Please stay."

I stayed with her as Rikan and the messenger left.

We were both sad at my mother's death.

So we cried.

* * *

**Ok! Part two of the flashback is done! Part three will be the last one. I'm so happy to get so many reviews! Thank you all! Keep reviewing!**

**silversecret99**


	8. Flashback (not trouble) part 3 FINAL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother died. My mother mother died. My mother died. My mother died.

Ugh. I don't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

**Later...**

Rikan, she is my light in the dark. I would have just locked myself in my room, never have come out, and just rotted to death if it wasn't for her. She is always cheery, smiling, and making jokes, and doesn't drag me into something I don't like.

The fire is still burning, but I have almost forgotten about my mother's death. Rikan is keeping me company in a nice little corner I found.**  
**

We were chatting, when I saw Yuka-san in the corner of my eye. She had thick clothing on and was holding a hose. "No way! Yuka-san? Are you going outside to fight the fire? Just thick clothing won't do you any good! You need, like...um...a barrier around you or something!" I said frantically.

"Did you actually think that I wouldn't have a barrier around me? It's just a normal barrier though. It doesn't put out the flames. But anyways, I am going out there to avenge Kaoru's death. I will put out the fire at all costs!"

I have to hand it to her, she has the guts to fight. Why didn't I? I just noticed that I was a coward. Waiting in the tower, and lettings the others do all the work. Rikan read my mind again, and found out what I was planning. She gave me a look that meant 'I am SO coming with you' and we both stood up.

"Mother?" Rikan stated. "We're coming too."

* * *

Why the hell is this fire so thick? Every time I put out the flame at a certain place, it just catches on fire again. I can't seem to put out much. I tried sucking the fire back into my body, but I guess my Alice isn't that high-leveled yet, because I just got dizzy from that.

Soon, I had a feeling that something was wrong. It was scientifically impossible for the fire to stay like this.** (A/N I think) **

Somebody is definitely using an Alice to keep the fire going. Most of the people were tired out, and have almost given up, but the fire didn't spread nor burn out.

I walked around, looking for someone who could possibly be that person. On my walk, Rikan saw me, and I told her what I thought. She agreed with me, and we both went looking for any suspects.

Then, I saw a strange man lurking behind the trees. I pointed him out to Rikan and she agreed that the man was most definitely suspicious.

We both creeped closer to this man, but he sensed our presence quickly. He spun around and smirked. Then we realized he wasn't alone. He had many people as backup. They were all hidden in the shadows of the forest behind the man.

This man stepped forward, and motioned for his crony to cast a barrier around us, so others won't hear us talking.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga boy. This is the Sakura girl is it not? I knew that you would find out about the fire sooner or later. So? What are you going to do about it?" He said in one go.

"..."

I didn't dare say anything. Something about his voice made me fell dizzy. And what does he mean by 'the Sakura girl'? Isn't it 'one of the Sakura sisters'?

Does this mean that the public only knows about Rikan? Why? Oh well, no time to find out right now. Rikan looked frightened, and at once, I felt my heart tighten. I love Rikan too much to put her between this.

At the thought, I pushed her behind me. She whimpered at being pushed too hard.

The man's smirk became wider when he saw this. I knew that he was enjoying this, and I became agitated.

"I'm sorry boy, it seems as if I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Reo Mouri, pleased to make your aquaintance."

"N-Natsume Hyuuga." Well, that wasn't so bad was it?

Oops spoke to soon.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Okay?"

Right after he said that, Rikan was pulled away from behind me, and was in Reo's arm. He was...

Grabbing her neck! He was choking her! Why isn't she dead yet though?

What annoyed me the most was that Rikan looked like she was okay with it. Now I'm really confused. Doesn't it hurt?

? ? ?

I didn't like another man holding Rikan though. So I forcefully took her back. I hold her close to me as I glare at the man.

"That was _not_ 'cutting to the chase' I growled at him.

He smirked in return. "So what? The girl didn't care about it, right?"

Rikan whimpers and I hold her tighter. This man is a total maniac. A Psycho. I don't want to waste my time with him.

"State your business here. You are not welcome here if I don't like your answer." I said in a _almost_ calm voice.

"Such intelligent words for a kid? I _must_ say, I'm impressed." He snarled.

"Why, thank you, I appreciate your comment." I snarled back.

"Well, no matter." He smirks again before continuing.

"Our organization, the Anti-Alice Organization _wants you_, Natsume Hyuuga as out new trump card. Simple right?"

I glare at him. It was obvious that he was toying with me.

"The heck is with that answer! Why do you want me? Say the truth this time!" I yelled, as I shielded Rikan behind me.

"Why. nothing much, we promise to keep your alice a secret from the academy if you use your powers for us, that is all."

"Then why are you targeting my friend?" The naïve boy screamed again.

"Oh? No reason..." The man said, while looking directly into Rikan's eyes.

"But." He continued. "This girl _does_ have an amazing ability for a kid."

NO PARTICULAR POV

After some time, Reo notices that it was impossible for him to reason with this child. He takes out his gun, letting the others do the same, and points it at him...

...

"Nooo!" The Rikan screamed as the I was shot. Over and over and over again. How could our friendship just end like this? She was gonna be my girlfriend! And then fiancé! And then wife! How could I just die like this?

I looked at her. "Please be safe. Do not worry about me." I used the last of my powers to creat a wall of fire around Rikan. But even that was gone as I fell into unconsciousness. "NOOO!" She yelled again.

This time, the group that was standing in the shadows came forward. They were supposed to watch a satisfying drama. Not listen to a little girl yell until their eardrums burst.

"Be quiet you." Reo said as he shot Rikan multiple times too. I opened my eyes again just to see her die. "NOOOO!" I yelled **(again)** as I fell 'asleep'.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

Woah wait, did I just hear gun shots? I hope I didn't. Many others also heard the sound though, but they were all too injured or busy putting out the fire to come with me. I ran towards the sound as fast as my feet could carry me.

I got there just in time to see a group of men leave from the site. The leader had a very agitated face as he spit on the ground and followed the rest of the group. I looked at the ground, at there were two unconscious bodies laying there. I checked the girl first, but she was already dead.

Next, I checked the boy. I felt a faint pulse. My tutor taught me first aid before, but it was for when I was older. I was still too small and weak to do anything. Even though physically I was trash, I had to do something. I had to help him somehow. Luckily, as the bad guys went away, the fire also started to burn out.

I yelled, and screamed and called out, so that someone _anyone_ would come and save them. Thankfully, the people who heard the gun-shot earlier ran here, and helped me.

00oo00oo

When the boy woke, he was in a state of mental panic. He thrashed about asking where 'Rikan' was. I asked him if it was the girl I found with him, and he eagerly nodded his head. I told him that she has died, and he looked shocked. After that, he didn't let anyone see him.

From outside the door, we could hear him mopping about being 'useless', 'unable to even help a girl', 'never should've been born', 'should have must died with her'. And all that.

I finally got tired of it, and barged into his room. I gave him a big lecture about what he could have and couldn't have done. About how he should act now, and what Rikan would've wanted him to do, and about how annoying he was being.

So after I calmed down and gained my senses, I looked at him and he gave me an 'Are you an...

...

idiot'? Look.

I gave him another lecture after that about calling people names.

He sighed and smiled a slit of a smile and looked at me.

"Thank you, were you the one who saved me? I'm sorry about my behavior. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. Pleased to make your aquain-"

He stopped mid-sentence as if remembering something and shook his head vigorously.

"Let me start again. Thanks for saving me. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet'cha."

"Ruka Nogi. The same to you."

And he told me his story...

...

* * *

**There you go! Even though it is technically four days after Christmas, this is my Christmas Special. I wanted it to be better than the rest, but it ended up being about the same. XD**

**Anyways, I was also busy watching another anime call Soul Eater. At first, I thought it was just boring, and Ecchi and all that, but when I watched more, it became more interesting.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Merry **(after)** Christmas!**

**SS99**


	9. Dream Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Natsume's POV  
**

Why did I just have that dream? Wait...

No way. Rikan! It was Rikan! I haven't dreamt about her for years! I finally understand my past. No wonder I thought Mikan looked familiar...

But then again, I think she knows more about this than I do. She's lost more than me. She's lost her other half. I should find her and ask her.

* * *

"Eh?"

"Like I said Hyuuga, we can't find her." Imai said, with her eyes intently staring at a computer monitor. Hoping to get a connection with the chip she keeps on Mikan 24/7.

"I know I've said this before, but...Eh?"

"Hyuuga, let me make this clear. We're not close, so don't expect me to give you so many answers, alri-"

_bzzt bzzzzzzt bzt b-_

'Yes!' Hotaru screamed inwardly.

"It's working! Hyuuga, I'll give you answers if you bring the others here PRONTO. Kapish?"

Something about her tone made me rethink about denying her 'offer'. "Fine." I said grudgingly. She smirked, and I saw a hint of a sadistically smirking demon beside her. _Remind me to never get on her bad side. She most definitely has something up her sleeve. _

When everyone arrived, they immediately crowded around the screen, leaving me by the sidelines. Everyone had a twitching face as they looked at the screen. "Hotaru," The pink haired girl asked. "Why is the screen blank?"_  
_  
"Pay up." Was Imai's answer.

They each payed Imai 300 rabbits and she happily connected the monitor again. This time, I quietly joined them. We all watched as red blood dipped from the top of the monitor to the bottomless bottom. Was this blood? Been a long time since I've seen so much. I haven't seen so much blood since, well that.

"Since this chip was placed into Mikan's head in an experiment, this image is coming from her eyes, right?" The long blue haired girl asked.

"Mm" Imai answered.

That was enough for everyone to know that she was being brutally abused, and that her head was bleeding.

*Now girl,* A voice from the other side of the computer monitor started.

*Tell us what you remember of the past. You know, the time when we supposedly _killed _you and your boyfriend?* The guy sneered. We could all see his face properly now. I recognized it right away.

"Reo" I muttered. Even though it was in a low voice, since everyone was crowded here, They all heard me.

"Natsume, do you have some sort of connection with this?" Everyone asked me.

"It's the reason I was looking for her this morning." I answered.

They all looked at me as if they were going to kill me for not telling them. Well, all of them except Ruka of course.

"NATSUME!" They all accused at the same time.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me, Imai." I said when we got into the taxi.

"Just Hotaru is good. By the way, pay up." _Should have known._

I payed her 500 rabbits and she seemed satisfied. Thankfully.

Back when everyone was accusing me, Hotaru sudenlly blurted out Mikan's location. Courtesy to the chip.

Well now you know how this 'carefree' girl (tomboy) saved me. Maybe she isn't so bad? Don't know, but I still had pay her either way.

"Hey Hotaru, why is Mikan all the way across the state?" Inchou-san asked.

"Obviously the dude didn't want us to follow them and didn't know about the chip."

"But what's this thing about the 'past' that he was talking about?" Yome asked... Wait..Yome? As in Kokoro Yome? Didn't I hear his name in my dream?** (See two chapters ago)**

"Yome. When you were five, did you have any memories of a fire?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh...um... Yes?" He stuttered.

"_That_ is what he was talking about. I was there too. When he said _'boyfriend'_ he meant me."

They were all looking at us now. So I called Ruka to sit beside me in the taxi, and the three of us told the rest about the situation.

* * *

"Wow. It's like a fairytale!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. I just stared at her. Not knowing what to say, since I don't even know her name. She must have guessed what I why I didn't say anything because she blushed, and introduced herself.

"Anna Umenomiya. Nice to meet you." She said shyly and smiled. "You can just call me Anna."

"Hn" Was my reply. "You already now who I am."

"Ehehe" shelaughed nervously and turned away.

Why do I always have troule making friends? Guess it's my nature.

* * *

Yome read my mind, the worst experience EVER.

He secretly told everyone else about my inability to make friends, and they all randomly introduce themselves after the ride. Now everyone is pretending that we're all old friends. Annoying. My face is kept in a frown, but no one seems to care.

They all guessed that it was 'my nature.' Not making friends is my nature. Frowning is SO NOT.

That would make me gloomy. Am I gloomy? I'm not, right? I hope not. Sigh.

Wait. Where are we? I've been just blindly following Imai...errr...Hotaru. Guess it'll take some time before I get accustomed to calling her by her given name. Her surname is easier.

Now, back to my point. What the hell is this building ahead of us?

"People, let's go according to our plan. No one mess up alright? If you do, I'll hit you with my BAKA gun a hundred times. Making it the most painful death you'll ever imagine."

Why do I associate with her again?

Hold on. Plan? Were they planning it during the hike to the building? 'Cause I didn't hear it.

Before I get to ask them about the plan, they've already went their separate ways. Leaving me to fend for myself. Not knowing what to do.

Ah...The hell with it. I'll just randomly sneak in and rescue Mikan...

...

Since when did I call _her_ by her given name?

KABOOOOOM

Looks like the rest of them are starting to begin the rescue. I'm totally sure Imai created that bomb in the middle of science class last week.

Ah well.

Superman is on his way.

* * *

**Errrrrre... was it bad? I'm pretty sure it wasn't.**

**Anyways, I don't think I did a New Years Special. If I did, then Oh well, But I'm making this the New Years Special now.**

**Yay! XD**

**Sorry if I hadn't updated in a long time. I had this Winter camp to go to. Sad...**

**Anyways, reviews would be very much appreciated! **

**SS99**


	10. Mr Superman to the rescue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

"God damn it. Is this bomb central or something? All I've been doing is run away from bombs for five minutes now."

-RIIIIING RIIIIING-

"Moshi Moshi?" (Hello?)

"Yo."

"Don't 'yo' me! What am I supposed to do? I didn't hear the plan!"

"Isn't that your problem?" Hotaru asked as if she was bored. (which she probably was)

"Yes...wait a minute, No, it is NOT my fault!" I screamed into the phone.

"If you damage my eardrums, I'll make you pay the hospital fee and extra for my time."

"... For goodness sake, just say what you called me for."

"Go to room 307 on floor 6."

_Hm? I passed that room a few minutes ago!_

* * *

"Alright. I'm here. What's next?"

"Do you see the file cabinet to your left?"

"Yeah?"

"Open it, obviously."

"Huh? Oh, right." I said and went to open it. I faintly heard her saying something like 'Why do I have to work with these idiots?'

_Well sorry if I'm an idiot then._

"Okay, I've opened it. Now what?"

"Find 'Mikan Sakura' what else?"

"Er...right."

I searched through each folder until I found hers.

"There! I found it!"

"What took you so long? They were supposed to be in alphabetical order."

"...They were? I didn't take notice."

"-o Baka"

"Hm? Did you say something I didn't catch?"

"No. Anyways, it should say where she is on the folder. Read where it says 'cell #' It should be there."

After a few seconds of flipping, I found it. "It says cell 589 on floor 18!...Why does an abandoned building have so many floors?"

"No idea. Back to the point, find her, but keep the file with you. Put everything else back into place though."

"'Kay Roger out."

"Don't treat me like an idiot. No one says 'Roger out' in the 21st century except kids."

"Ok then 'See ya later?'"

"...Guess that would work."

"Then see you later!"

_-Beep Beep-_

* * *

I so totally need to get more exercise. Just running to the elevator used up most of my energy. I pressed the button and a few seconds later, the elevator doors opened.

I stepped inside and pressed '18' and the doors closed.

Instead of going up, like I thought I would, the elevator seems to go down instead. Must be my imagination.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and I stepped out. When I stepped out, the elevator seems to close behind me like I'll never see it again. Must be my imagination.

I looked around, and dusted some things off. Did the sunlight seem to come in from the ceiling? Must be my imagination.

The dust was so thick! Did no one come here for a million years or something? Must be my imagination.

Suddenly, I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. A silhouette of a man stepped out.

That was definitely NOT my imagination.

* * *

**Sorry for only giving so little even though you gys waited for so long. I was busy with my other story, so c'mon, give me some sympathy here.**

**Anyways,**

**Ja na**

**SS99**


	11. Master?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Suddenly, I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. A silhouette of a man stepped out._

_That was definitely NOT my imagination._

* * *

"Speak." Said the man.

"..."_ How does he know I am here? _

"Didn't I tell you to SPEAK? C'mon bitch! I don't have all day!"

"U-um...Hello?"

"That's more like it, now boy, I want to see your face. Get out into the light. PRONTO."

I froze when I heard that. Doesn't this place know about Rikan and me? If they see my face, they'll know who I am, and they already have Mikan...Uh Oh. This isn't good.

"I-I'm comfortable h-here." I stammered.

"Boy," the man said dangerously, coming closer.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it, underst-" the man said as he whipped in front of me and grabbed me by my collar. But he froze when he saw my face.

Not good.

The man stared at me for quite a while before smirking.

"I guess young master will have a new toy to play around with. Am I right, Natsume Hyuuga?" (No dirty thoughts please)

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered. _I seriously don't. Who is this 'young master' he was talking about? Could it be that this 'young master' was the one who sent those people all those years ago? Wait, wasn't that Reo? Aw god now I'm all confused._

"Now, why don't we get a good look at you, hm?"

I fought against him, trying to at least knock him out, so I that could find Mikan, but this guy is like he was built out of steel, or maybe he just trained a lot.

In the end, he won and I was brought back to the elevator. What made me most uncomfortable was that he kept on staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"You know what?" He said, which almost made me jump out of my pants in shock. _Don't talk so suddenly when all you've been doing for the past new minutes is stay quiet!_

"Maybe I'll keep you to myself for now, you know, keep you a secret from the young master?" He mumble out loud with a noticable smirk on his face.

When we got to the top, he grabbed me by my arm, and slung me onto his shoulders. He carried me like I was a sack of flour before we got to a prison cell.

At least, I _thought _it was a prison cell. It was a huge titanium cube with a pass code door. The man first typed in the pass code, which was at least 68 characters long, and then scanned his fingerprint over a small pad. When the doors finally opened, he threw me into the 'cell' and stalked away, closing the door behind him.

"H-Hyuuga-san?" Someone whimpered at the back of the cell.

I turned around, to be met by a sight so horrifying, it was worse than spiders and snakes. (A/N I absolutely HATE spiders and snakes.)

When my eyes have stared at this _thing _for long enough, I saw that it was actually... Rikan!

...

wait

...

Never mind, it was only Mikan.

She was beat up, and had so many scrapes, bruises, cuts, and scratches on her body, face and clothing that she just looked like a lump of flesh on the floor.

"Mikan!" I called out, as I quickly scampered over to her. She winced when I brought up my hand though. She must have had terrifying experiences with these people.

"Do you know these people? They kept on asking me about a 'Hyuuga boy' and my imouto-chan." (younger sister) She asked.

I didn't exactly know how to respond. How would she react if I told her?

"I-I" I stammered.

"They said that Rikan died in that fire I 'supposedly' put out all those years ago. But my family members all said that Rikan only went somewhere to train her Alice with my Otou-san." (Father) She said on a hushed voice.

"...When did they tell you all this?" Was the only thing I could get out.

"After Rikan-chan disappeared, I kept on asking them what was going on, but they didn't tell me until Otou-san also disappeared. It sounds like an excuse, now that I am older, but when I was younger, It sounded like a perfect explanation that totally made sense. Am I stupid for thinking that?" She asked.

"No." I said reassuringly. "You don't. We all thought like that in some point of out lives."

She smiled up gratefully, and I let out a relieved sigh that she's happy. I've had many other girlfriends in my life, when I tried to see if I could move on from Rikan, but I guess her twin is the best option.

Then I realized something. Well, not exactly a realization. More like something is nagging at the back of my mind.

* * *

_When the doors finally opened, he threw me into the 'cell' and stalked away, closing the door behind him._

* * *

That's it! The man didn't LOCK the door when he walked away! He only closed it!

I helped Mikan to her feet, and used my bit of first-aid knowledge to help her. I got most of the cuts and scrapes covered, but the bruises would need ice. At least her clothing was still covering her.

"Come on, Mikan, let's get out of here." I said, as I led her to the door.

I slowly turned the handle, and it slowly turned a 180 degrees angle. Perfect. I opened the door fully, and we both crept out.

When we turned the corner, we saw a sight that we SO DID NOT NEED TO SEE...

* * *

**And there you go! The new chapter is out! I think I might do the same thing here as I did with my other story. I'm going to update every Sunday, Okay? No need for conformation. **

**Not counting the Sunday coing up, I'm going to start updating every Sunday.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SS99**


	12. Illusions

Illusions.

* * *

_When we turned the corner, we saw a sight that we SO DID NOT NEED TO SEE..._

* * *

Watching a horrer film was even better than this. This was just unreal. Unhuman. Er, _In_human...

Watching your friends die right before your eyes was monstrous.

They were all slaughtered in an instant. So fast it was like a motorcycle gone wild. The sharp spear head attached to chains came out of the wall, went right through their heart, and retracted back into the wall in less than 3 seconds. Who would have thought that they'd die like this? All of these thoughts were going though Mikan and Natsume's head.

The blood splattered, and ended right before their feet. They stared down at it in dismay. What should they do? They were too slow to help them. They let their friends down. Suddenly, everything disappeared. The blood, gore, and _bodies. _The space was clear of any _disturbances._ It was a clean hallway once again. Neither of them knew what just happened. Were their friends teleported with an Alice off to somewhere?

Just as they were wondering, a guard found them. Well, not just any guard. It was the same one that brought Natsume to the prison cell.

"There they are!" The guard shouted to the other guards, who were around the corner and can't be seen. When the 'other guards' rounded the corner, they saw that the 'other guards' were actually their friends.

"H-How...?" Mikan stated as they drew closer.

"We just saw all of you guys get _slaughtered_!" Natsume said while waving his arms in a big circle backwards.

_Slaughtered?_ The others thought curiously. They had absolutely NO idea what Natsume was talking about.

"Ohhhhh..." Hotaru said while heaving a big sigh. "You guys also saw the _illusions _didn't you?"

The gang had also experienced the illusions.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Where are we supposed to go again?" Nonoko asked quietly, as they made their way up a staircase. "Didn't we just walk up this same staircase just a few minutes ago?" _

_"Really? We're going up though. It's not like we're going in circles, so I d-don't really think so. R-right Hotaru?" Anna asked Hotaru for reassurance._

_"Most probably. But we still don't know what the organization has up it's sleeves. We didn't encounter a single guard outside, or inside the building at all. So most probably something is wrong." Hotaru answered._

_"T-then we could actally be lost?" The two girls whimpered at the same time._

_"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" Hotaru said. Felling annoyed that she not getting payed to babysit these two 'idiots.'_

_"Hey, guys? Is this the top now? Ruka asked._

_They had 'most probably' reached the top of the building, cause they were on a roof, and there were no more staircases in sight. Sadly, a guard spotted them._

_"Hahaha." The guard laughed manically. "First, I capture the Hyuuga kid, now I capture the other kids!" He sang in a off-tune voice._

_"Capture the Hyuuga kid?" They all asked him angrily. "What did you do to him?"_

_"Oh? Did I make the kids angry? Anyways, I only locked him up. Nothing else." He smiled sweetly. Making him look much more ugly._

_Even though this was a trained guard, he couldn't hold in his giddy. Which made him vulnerable. Also, going up against a bunch of kids didn't make it much better for him. _

_So, the kids had no problem knocking him out. ^^_

_"Let's get one of us to wear the guard uniform." Yuu said. "If we get caught, the one who looks like a guard can jut pretend that he captured us."_

_That's not a bad idea, except that m one wants to wear a smelly, ugly guard uniform that was too big for them. So in the end, Yuu got the 'privilege' to wear it, since he came up with the idea._

_Then, they realized. They were not up on the roof top. They were somewhere on the 15th floor. The guard had created an illusion, but now that he's knocked out, the illusion crumpled._

* * *

"That's why." The gang said as they finished telling the story of Mikan and Natsume.

"Illusions?" Mikan asked. "They seemed pretty real to me." She was in a 'I am still sure I'm right' tone.

"Um. Mikan-chan? did the 'bodies' dissapear right after?" Ruka asked in a calm voice, while making quotation marks with his hands.

"Hrm? Well, yes. They did. Is something the matter?" She asked stupidly.

Everyone else sweatdropped at how she _still _didn't make the connection.

"They were _illusions_. Mikan." Anna tried one more time.

"Ohhhhh~! Then why didn't you just say so sooner?"

'_We did try you know'_

"Mikan, did you know that we found the organization's boss's quarters?" Hotaru asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Really? That's great! Let's go defeat this guy right now!" Mikan cheered.

"That is the problem. Their boss is too strong. We can't defeat him so easily. The best we can do for now is get you out."

"Oh? I wouldn't even dream of it." A voice boomed from behind them.

"W-Who's there?" Hotaru yelled in the direction. No one has ever walked pass her radar before, but this guy snuck up on them like it was no big deal.

"Hello, children." The guy said as he came into view. "My name is Kuonji. The leader and head boss of the Anti-Alice-Organization."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh...I'm tired. I had an essay, so I couldn't write this during the weekdays, but I promised I'll have this ready by Sunday so I woke up at 7:12 and snuck downstairs just to write this.**

**1. NO ONE wakes up at 7:12 on a SUNDAY.**

**2. I usually wake up at 8:15 ANY DAY.**

**3. I'm tired.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SS99 **


	13. Going up against the master!

_"Hello, children." The guy said as he came into view. "My name is Kuonji. The leader and head boss of the Anti-Alice-Organization."_

* * *

"So you're saying that you are the head boss? Hotaru said while she tried to act calm. Though she failed since you could visibly see the fear in her eyes. The rest of the gang didn't even try to hide their fear. All of their eyes opened wide, and their jaws clanged onto the ground.

The only one who wasn't scared is Natsume. He didn't know WHY he wasn't scared. He just wasn't. He apparently has a lot of confidence that he'll win. Somehow. His mind kept thinking that, but his heart says something different. His heart tells him that even if they combine all their powers together, the best choice was to run. It made no sense, so he stayed quiet.

"Oh?" Kounji said as he looked strait at Natsume. "We have special visitors today? My my, you should really have gotten permission to come you know. No matter, I'll get rooms prepared for you all, so feel free to stay the night." He said in a hospitable way.

"He must be kidding me." Anna whispered to Yuu when he walked away.

"You're not the only one that thinks that. Everyone is."

The truth is, no one was scared of Kounji's power. Not one bit. What they were scared about, is his age.

Never in their lives had they seen a child, being the boss of the any organization. Kounji was only about 10! It was scary how he could have so much power at such a young age.

After a while, some robots came and led them to their respective rooms. The rooms weren't anything special either. They were pretty much the same as the prison cells, just with a thinner wall. Each person had their own room, which made them suspicious. Why does Kounji need to separate them? He could just put all the girls together, and all the boys together. Their answer was quikly answered as an explosion knocked all of them unconscious.

God knows where the explosion came from.

"Kufufufu. Like hell if I'll ever let you guys relax. I need answers. A LOT of answers." Kounji smiled a crazed smile. Like a demon has taken over his mind and body.

"Let them go!" A voice called from the outside of the warehouse. "The kids did nothing to deserve this!"

"Hrm? Heh. Looks like rats managed to find this place." Kounji said while looking at the Security monitors.

On the monitors, it showed a blond man and a scary four-eyes teacher. Narumi and Jinno.

"Well then, should we have a welcoming party for our little guests?"

Kounji pressed a button, and the next thing you know, the ground under Narumi and Jinno's feet were moving them towards the dining hall. Towards the 'feast'.

* * *

"Huhhhhhh." I groaned at the headache I got the second I woke up. Luckily, the it was only the smoke and sound from the explosion that made us unconscious.

"Hm?" I thought out loud as I looked around our location. We were back in that damned prison cell I hate so fricken much. The blood in the corner as a painful reminder of the bad situation we were in.

"Mmmmmmm." The rest of the moaned as they also begun to wake up. They also looked around the place and, deciding that the situation was bad, all tried to break burn, or god knows what else against the door. None of them succeeded, and we all mourned our up-coming deaths.

Sleepiness over-took me, and I drifted into a world of memories.

"..."

"It's painful!" I screamed as the men hit me, over and over again. But I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me dead. What did they want anyway? All they've been talking about is of my younger sister. It has nothing to do with me. Unless they mistook me for her.

I've always thought the choice mother made would give me a more free and happier life, not let me end up in the situation. Although, it was partially my fault. I didn't want the stress and frustration of being the heir of a rich family, while my sister was a social workaholic.

Mother denied my existence, so that people will not start arguing about how the older one should be the heir in stead of the younger one.

This wasn't part of mother's calculation I guess. The plan of keeping my existence a secret shattered, when they said my sister and father went on a trip together. Guess it's not true now, is it? The existence of our entire family died out after the fire. No one talked about it, and the story never got passed down. In the end, no one remembered much of it anyways, so the incident was forgotten, and never to be heard of again.

I was then a normal child. Not filthy rich, with maids,servants, butlers, _family_. I lived only with my foster grand-parent. My jii-chan. (laugh if you want)

I was left alone, with a normal cheery life in school. No private tutors, or A-degree winners to pamper me. That was, until HE came along. The boy called Natsume Hyuuga. When I was stuck in total darkness in the prison cell, he found me, and treated my wounds. He was there. Even though he looked lost, he was still there.

"..."

I woke up again. I wanted to dream, and remember more. MUCH more. More about my famile, about my past life, but right now, we have a bigger issue than that.

"What are you doing here?"

"To finish the lot of us up?"

"Think we'll go down that easily?"

"Dream on!"

"That won't be nessesary, children. Since you're all going to die here anyways."

Kounji.

* * *

**DONE! NO MORE "ONCE A WEEK" ANYMORE!**

**I'll update when I feel like it. ^^**

**Someone asked if there was going to be another fight. Well, your answer will be in the next chapter! NO WAY am I gonna give spoilers!**

**SS99**


	14. You were saying-? part one

_"That won't be nessesary, children. Since you're all going to die here anyways."_

_It was Kounji._

* * *

**MIKAN**

_This is bad._ I thought. Well, "bad" was more of an understatement. This was more like . . .

I have no words to describe it. **(A/N more like I couldn't think of any words. ^^)**

Kounji had us cornered like animals in a cage. Yup. That's what we were feeling.

I didn't get it though. Why pretend to be hospitable when you're going to do this anyways? It made no sense.

"I want the boy and girl-you know which ones-to hurry up and explain."

"Why are both of you alive?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"..."

"Fine then. I don't REALLY need you two to talk anyways. If you don't answer me in two hours, I'll just kill both of you strait off." Kounji smiled a sadistic smile, and all hope of escaping vanished. He walked away, LOCKING the door this time, and left us in a daze.

_Dang it! I thought we could negotiate with Kounji or something! Like, "let us go if we give you answers." At least that way, we'll get out alive, although I basically don't know what's going on..._

"Earth to Sakura" A voice called out.

"Hm?" I answered dizzily.

"You don't have a clue at what's going on, do you?" Hyuuga muttered.

"Nope." I muttered back.

He sighed. Sighed! Does he think I'm an idiot? (don't answer that) He gazed at my infuriated face, and snickers. Do I really look that ugly when I'm depressed? First Hotaru says I look ugly when I cry, now HE snickers at me when I'm angry? THAT JUST MADE ME MORE MAD!

Before I could lecture Hyuuga, he says something that catches me totally off guard.

"I don't really think that I loved your sister before."

_Love? _I thought. _Sister? _

"I guess I need to do some explaining huh?" He asked no one in particular. I still answered anyways.

"Yeah. Also explain that sentence you just said."

"He grumbled something unclear, but still explained everything to me anyways."

"When we first met, my mother had introduced her to me. Kinda. I was confused, since she said there were TWO girls, but I only saw one. I was even more confused when I remembered that Yuka-sama had TWO children, but only saw one."

"That was because I didn't want to be the heir of a duke and duchess, while my sister did, even though I was the older child. My mother didn't want any arguments about the decision, so she "only has one child" to the general public. She only tells her secrets to her good friends."

"Hn, anyways, I had a puppy crush on her, and since I was only a kid back then, I thought it was something like what my parents are, and I convinced myself that it was. I met you a few hours later by the pond, and... remember that?"

"Mhm. You thought that I was imouto-chan, and had problems hearing."

"..."

I swear I heard him mumbling something like-"Problems hearing? Does she think that I'm deaf? I'll kill her later, before Kounji gets to her."- and sweatdropped.

My mood turned sour again, at the mention of Kounji, but he continued, so I didn't give it too much thought.

"Anyways, I had a puppy crush on the two of you now, which was too much for me. Oh well. Rikan showed me this small cave at the back of the mansion. It was a dent in the bricks, almost as if it was made purposely. The thought that it was made purposely became stronger, when I was that there was a door on the inside. Rikan and I found out each others' Alices there. We promised to meet up there everyday during my stay to play with our Alice."

"Yeah, and one day, your fire got out of control, and you guys stupidly pushed on the door instead of pulling on it, and fainted."

"..."

I think I heard Hyuuga muttering swear words this time. Maybe I should stop interupting him.

"When I woke up, your okaa-san told me that you were the one who saved me and Rikan from the fire temporarily. The fire was still burning and my mother died in it. Yuka-sama was about to go outside, before Rikan and I stopped her, saying that we were going too."

I nodded, taking every word in.

Hyuuga finished retelling the story, and I was about to let it go, before a question nagged at the back of my mind.

"Did you date anyone else after that?"

I don't know WHY I asked that, I guess I just wanted to know If he got over my sister THAT easily. Which would actually make me mad...maybe. I don't get mad easily, but hey! We're talking about my sister here!

"You know how people say "get over it"?"

I nodded.

"I tried "getting over it" with other girls before, and-"

Before he could finish, Kounji showed up.

Sorry, I meant...

"IT'S KOUNJI!"

Everyone turned their heads towards, me, and seeing that I'm not making it up, turned their heads towards... the man standing in the door way.

"Guys, I'll use illusions to create fake replicas." Yuu said. We all nodded and waited for him to do his thing.

The fake replicas all jumped onto Kounji at once, and wrestled with him. While he was busy, we quietly snuck away.

"Our only problem is the exit. We HAVE to find it. But this time, let's stay as a group."

"Hai." All of us chorused. We faced our backs towards the wall, and silently crept along it.

_ARE WE ABLE TO GET OUT?_

* * *

**Anyways, I didn't think this one was that good, but oh well.**

**I was really buy on my other fan-fiction story, and well, sorry!**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**SS99**


	15. You were saying-? part two

**OKAY! I know that this has NOTHING to do with the story, but HOW do you GET a Beta Reader? Please, if anyone knows, tell me! Also if there are rules, tell me those as well! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

_"Our only problem is the exit. We HAVE to find it. But this time, let's stay as a group."_

_"Hai." All of us chorused. We faced our backs towards the wall, and silently crept along it._

_ARE WE ABLE TO GET OUT?_

* * *

"This isn't it, either." Nonoko said as she closed yet another door. The group of kids have been trying to find the exit for quite a while now but each door led to a strange room, which not even Natsume dared to go into.

"That's the eighteenth door. Just where _is_ the exit?" Mikan said frustrated.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan." Yuu said reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll find it soon. There can't be THAT many doors, right?"

"I hope so."

"Ne, you can still keep up, right?" Natsume mocked her.

"...Yeah..."

"Was there a pause?"

"...No..."

The group kept silent after that.

"Hotaru, is something on your mind?" Mikan asked worriedly to her best friend.

"Remember the sixth door we tried? In there, every single one of MY inventions were there. I don't know HOW they got them though."

"Why would they need your inventions anyways?" Mikan asked curiously.

Hotaru sucked in air, realizing that she had said something she wasn't supposed to. She sighed, knowing that all Mikan will do is poke her nose into this anyways. "I 'work' for the school, Mikan." Hotaru started.

"You mean like Natsume and all those missions?" Mikan interrupted, while frowning.

"How do YOU know about the missions?" Natsume asked quite harshly.

"W-well, I sort of accidentally listened to your conversation with Persona-sensei a few days ago." Mikan said sheepishly while scratching her cheek.

"He was using a life-form-finding Alice stone. How did he NOT detect your life form then?"

"Nullification, remember?"

"Riiiiight." Natsume cursed and made a mental note to get one of her Alice stones when they got back.

Hotaru stayed silent, hoping that Natsume would continue the conversation with Mikan so that she would be off the hook. Sadly for her, Natsume was now lost in his own thoughts, so Mikan turned her attention back to Hotaru.

"Ne, Hotaru, you still haven't answered my question. How do you work for the academy?"

"I-I..." Hotaru stammered. Everyone besides Natsume was now watching her. NO ONE EVER saw The Great Hotaru stammering. Anna and Nonoko were thinking about how much money they would've made if they got that on tape, and then sold the recording. Koko just sweat dropped at their thoughts.

Hotaru sighed once again, and looked up. "Mikan, then inventions I create don't ONLY go to rich collectors around the world. The academy also used them for weapons. Like the BAKA tank. It does EVEN MORE damage then the BAKA cannon."

Mikan shivered at this thought. She can't even withstand the force of the BAKA gun, alone the cannon, but if the BAKA tank gets in the picture, she's positive that she won't survive.

"There is also the BAKA bazooka, will is a bit more portable than the BAKA tank, but a bit heavier than the BAKA gun, and cannon."

Yup, Mikan is definitely scared now.

"The academy uses them when it gets attacked. So far, they have been able to fight off the attackers using mine, and other invention Alices creations."

"Oh! Mikan exclaimed. You mean like Permy's brother?"

"...Yeah. Him."

"Now that you mention it, Permy didn't come with us. I wonder why?"

"She probably hates your guts."

"Thaaanks Hotaru!" Mikan let out sarcastically. "That made me feel muuuuch better."

"You are certainly welcome." Hotaru smirked. They dropped that particular subject and kept on walking.

"Guys?" Hotaru asked a few moments later.

"Yeah?" Everyone chorused.

"I-I want to go back to that room where I saw my inventions. I don't like the ideas of Kounji having them, doing who-knows-what."

"B-but Imai-san!" Ruka choked out. "You could get caught! This is too dangerous! Getting out right now would be a miracle, yet you want to-"

Before Ruka could keep on babbling, he noticed the deathly stare Hotaru was sending him. He gulped visibly, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Since when did I allow you to tell ME what to do? Hotaru asked with a poisonous voice.

"N-never?" Ruka stammered. Hoping he got the correct answer.

"Correct. Now, all of you can stay here. I'll use the Panda Panda earphones to contact you if needed."

The rest of them looked at her uncertainly.

"...Fine. You can come along."

And so, They followed Hotaru though many hallways and arcs, until they found that particular room. Hotaru opened the door slowly. Making sure that she didn't creat too much noise, as not to trigger anything.

They helped collect the hundreds of inventions, the items varying from the size of a pin point, to the size of your hands cupped widely together. They found a fabric sack, and stuffed the inventions inside.

"Iincho, what are the illusions of us doingas of now?" Koko asked. They all turned to look at him. He barely spoke since they got here, so they pretty much forgot about him.

"T-they are..." Yuu said, looking troubled. He was also surprised at Kokoro Yome's sudden appearance. Then, they all remembered that he was also telling them about Natsme and Mikan's history on their way here.

"Th-they are in an electric chair, a-as of now." Yuu answered.

"Sokka...(I see...)" Koko muttered.

They stuck their heads through the door frame, and seeing that the coast was clear, they silently stepped out. Mikan tried to closed the door, as slowly and as gently as possible. But, being the clumsy idiot that she is, she slammed it shut instead.

The others panicked and facepalmed. Now they were going to get caught! Guards were only coming from one side at this moment, so they took their chance to get away.

They crept along and finally. FINALLY found the door.

They were two steps from freedom when...

* * *

**AHHHH! Gomen Gomen! I was...well...not really busy, but you see, I was ...LAZY...HAHA...DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anyways, this chapter was slow going at first, but then I got ramdom ideas popping inot my head, so I just wrote them down. The "fated" showdown will be in the next chapter!**

**I was SOOOOOO Happy with the reviews! Even just one review makes me SOOOOOOO happy! Thanks~!**

**SS99**


	16. You were saying-? part three FINAL

_They crept along and finally. FINALLY found the door._

_They were two steps from freedom when..._

* * *

Hotaru gave a start. A hand was around her neck. Not just ANY hand. THIS hand was cold, cruel, and evil. The evil was seeping in from the skin.

It was Kounji's.

The others heard the gasp. They spun around to see Hotaru, helpless again the kid's hand around her neck. How could this kid have so much strength?

Kounji was smirking sadistically, as he slowly and painfully crushed the air out of her. The others were too afraid to move. Natsume, being the only one 'conscious', grabbed Hotaru arm, and jerked her away. Even though that left a mark on her neck, Hotaru was grateful for the help.

"Did you think that just getting her out of my grasp would save her?" Kounji slurred, unlike a kid of his age would. "I have already used my Alice. The 'Mark Of Death' Alice (True. He DOES have the mark of death Alice. Also the Nullification, teleportation, and cloning Alices.) She would soon be in the other world."

The group was infuriated. How dare he do such things to one of them! He was going to pay! But first...

"How did you get rid of my illusions?" Yuu asked. "They were realistic enough to 'pretend' to be electrocuted."

"Did you think that illusions would work on ME?" Kounji did a laugh. "I USE illusions, for goodness sake. If I could use them, then why wouldn't I be able to CONTROL them?" He laughed again. He laughed that horribly ugly laugh of his.

His laugh stopped momentarily as Natsume lit his hair on fire.

"You fucking Baka! You just asked for a death wish!" He screamed.

The group looked on as he waved a hand over the flame and the flame was extinguished, yet with a bit of difficulty. Nullification?

Speaking of nullification, Mikan had sucked out the 'mark of death' from Hotaru using her Alice.

Since most of their Alices were useless, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru seemed to be the only ones fighting. Anna threw a scorpion pie at his face, Nonoko used smoke bombs, and other chemical reactions for defense, and offense. Hotaru used her BAKA gun, BAKA cannon, and her BAKA bazooka.

When the smoke subsided, they could see quite a lot of damage on Kounji. His hair was simmering, he was choking on a piece of pie, and his body was black and burnt. Not to mention, bruised.

His eyes were literally on fire, and he growled. Could a kid his age actually growl that deep? Both Natsume and Ruka brought their arms above their heads. With their palms open, they called all of their Alices forward to help with the attack. Natsume was building up flames, and Ruka called every single animal within 700 Kilometres. (Dunno how much that is in Miles.)

Mikan also had a cool pose of her own. Her hands were in a triangle shape in front of her chest. She was going to have to focus all her Alice at Kounji, as not to Nullify any of her comrades power.

The attack started with fire, in a tornado shape and speed, hitting it's target right on, following with an explosion. The explosion gave the signal to the animals; dogs, cats, horses, gerbils, squirrels, cows, birds, rabbits, chickens, and more, to start the attack of their own. The dogs bit, the cats clawed, the gerbils nibbled, the squirrels scratched, the horses kicked, and did whatever damage they could, to their enemy.

Mikan nullified Kounji's teleporting Alice, which was the one that allowed him to sneak up on Hotaru, and also Kounji's own Nullifying Alice.

Kounji never cared for the Nullification Alice stone that was placed inside him, he only cared for power, so he never learned how to counter Mikan's nullification.

Once again, there was dust and smoke in the air. The group stood motionless, as they waited for the grayness to disappear.

Once it did, it showed a coughing Kounji. Weak, but very much alive. Weak, was good. But alive? Not so much.

If that kid could stand a chance against that full-out attack, then even IF he was weak, with the little bit of power they had left, they wouldn't be able to defeat him.

They put their hands together, and they all wished that Kounji would be defeated. While Kounji's men started _their_ attacks.

Luckily, the Queen/God of Alices granted their wish. Sort of.

Crack!

The wall split in half, as a green coloured whip smacked it. Do you think you remember the whip? Yes! It was the one from the academy! The one that Misaki-sensei grows in his garden!

They were saved!

There, was Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Sumire, Tsubasa, and Misaki. A bunch of other students were there as well. The group of Kounji's cronies ran towards them, but they were all stopped at once with a step of Tsubasa's foot. Misaki kept them busy, with her Doppelganger Alice.

Narumi also helped by making the 'bad guys' faint with a girly wink.

Sumire grumbled as she stood there. The teachers used her to smell her way here, and Sumire DID NOT like bring ordered around.

They academy guys were on a roll, until a chill in the air abruptly stopped them. Reo came out from the shadows, seething with anger. He twisted a knob on his ear-lobe, and spoke. "Die."

The academy guys froze. But instead of THEM dying, the 'bad guys' dropped to the floor, all dead by an 'un-known' reason.

"We have no use of weak people in our organizaton." He spat.

Now, only the group of academy soldiers, Kounji, and Reo were left standing. The gears in everyone's mind turned on all at once.

They all fired their strongest attacks in one go.

Even though the academy out-numbered Kounji and Reo, their attacks were weaker, so both groups were probably at the same level. They were both knocked onto the ground. Whoever left standing was going to be the winner.

The smoky air was once again obscuring their vision.

And once again, they waited patiently for it to clear away...

* * *

**PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET A BETA READER!  
LOL Anyways, the fight has had a huge explosion! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**SS99**


	17. New Beginnings

_The smoky air was once again obscuring their vision._

_And once again, they waited patiently for it to clear away..._

* * *

"There!" Naumi cried out as he saw a shadow in the misty air. He winced, having being caught in that explosion wasn't something a human can withstand.

Many people were on the ground, face first. Squinting their eyes to be the first to see the person in the fog. Wait...No!

There are TWO people in the fog! Wait...THREE!

If they were lucky, then the three would hopefully be academy students. But, they cursed, as they saw the that the first shadow, was...Reo. Not Kounji? Ha. Weakling.

Reo smirked as he saw the academy students face flat on the ground. How pitiful. Not that he cared much. He doesn't know the meaning of 'pitying' or 'sympathy'. What he DOES know, is that power is everything. That's why he followed Kounji.

His smirk formed a frown when he saw who the next person was.

Mikan.

"Crap." He cursed. How did an academy small-fry like her surv-...

"It's her." A voice commented behind him. _Her?__ Oh! HER! _

"Kounji-sama!"

The last person was Kounji. Now, it was up to Mikan to fight these two monsters. What she needed, was luck, and a miracle.

_But didn't Kounji-sama say that she wasn't the right girl? _Reo thought. He glanced at Kounji once more. Kounji was unsteady, yes still holding on. But. His eyes were glossy and blurred. He probably can't see properly.

"Hmph." Kounji scoffed. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Mikan.

Mikan, who was already unsteady on her feet, painfully turned around. Only to be elbowed in the face. "Mikan!" The kids, and teachers hoarsely yelled.

She cradled her nose, which was now gushing blood, and most probably broken. _What. What am I missing? _Mikan thought. She was usually such a stubborn girl. What was she missing? Reo grinned.

"Slap yourself." He ordered. Mikan did not comply, which Reo found surprising. Why didn't she follow his orders?

Last time he checked...

...

...

* * *

_Yukihara Rikan:_

_ID#:000117894  
Age:3  
Gender:Female  
Status:High  
Alice(s):Mind reading  
Birthdate:May 22  
_

_Background: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

This girl shouldn't be able to disobey him! He was now suspicious. "You _are _Yukihara Rikan right?" Reo glared

The group of friends winced. Mikan was a good-natured girl. Lying wasn't in her personality. She was most definitely going to say that she IS a Yukihara. That would be bad.

"Iie.(No)" Mikan replied coolly. "The name's Mikan. Sakura Mikan." She glared back at him.

Mikan wasn't going to tollerate this man saying _anything _about her family. Who cares what happened to them? only SHE'S allowed to say anything bad about her damn family who lied to her! (but she still loves) Her eyes were now burning with anger. Yes! Anger! That's what she was missing. Usually, she would be stronger when she's pissed off. **(A/N Like when she fought Nastume that time when she first transferred in the manga/anime)**

Her Alices burned brightly within. A sudden surge of energy came out of her, aaaand...off she goes! The Alices of Kounji and Reo didn't work on her, and they couldn't do anything. They depended on their Alices way too much. Training their muscles was in their schedule, sure, but they spent most of their time studying the way of Alice...(Like how Alice stones could make your Alice stronger) Now that all their hard work is meaningless...they were weak.

The academy students felt Mikan's energy become their own, and they slowly got up. They had a fight to win! They don't need fancy training, or a cool Alice, they can defeat enemies the way they are right now. Yay!** (A/N I sounded so cheezy) **The defence type Alices **(A/N I just made that up) **did their best to make sure they were safe, and that Kounji and Reo can't do anything physical. **(A/N Like what Tsubasa does)**

Attack type Alices were on offence, and didn't waste the defence type's work. They did all they could to get some damage on the two enemies. Scratches, burns, and even more bruises soon formed on the already demented state of Kounji and Reo. Who would've thought that they would be beaten so easily? They were weak now! Mwahaha!

...huh?

All the attacks stopped for a moment. Natsume was walking toward the two, and as always, most of the students were afraid of him, so they didn't dare do anything.

When Natsume stood just in front of them, he punched Kounji in the stomach, and kicked Reo's...you know where. :)

He was about to finish them off, but Mikan, with her angry and ticked off face, shoved him away, and sent a flying kick to their heads instead. Of course, she wasn't strong enough to make them fly all the way to another country...like in the cartoons...but she still managed to make them scrape back a couple of feet.

"Natsume! Who said that you could finish them off?" Mikan cried hysterically.

"I did. Who said that YOU could finish them off?" Natsume retorted.

"I did!" Mikan pulled on his ear. Which made him growl. **(So cute...fangirl-ness...)**

"They make a great couple." Misaki said to Tsubasa while sweatdropping. Tsubasa had his arm around Misaki's waist, and they were happily standing like a couple. **(Also cute...) **The other students and teachers were getting their wounds treated, and they could hear the groans, and yelps in the background. Mikan and Natsume were supposed to be the medic's first priority, but seeing how active they were, they decided that they were fine...

"Yes, they sure do." Tsubasa agreed. He smiled at Misaki, and she smiled back.

"Tell him/her!" Mikan and Natsume screamed at Misaki and Tsubasa while pointing to each other. "I'm right! He/she's wrong!"

"They sure do..." Taubasa said also sweatdropping with half-lidded eyes.

* * *

**#1. I'm lazy.**

**#2. I'm lazy.**

**#3. Well...I'm lazy. -.-'**

**If you're asking why I took so long, it's 'cause I'm lazy...**

**SS99**


	18. What? Why?

**JUST TO REMIND YOU, I NEVER SAID THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A HAPPY ENDING.**

* * *

A fews years have gone by, and now, the group has just finished their second last day of high school. They were gonna get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's graduation ceremony.

Natsume and Mikan realized their feelings for each other and decided that they love each other. So they went out. (Although Mikan was reluctant at first since she thought it was because she looked like Rikan) **(A/N Okay I know I'm rushing things, but hey, I ran out of ideas.)**

"Natsume?" Mikan asked her boyfriend sweetly.

"Mhm?" He replied lazily.

"Can you come over today? I want to see which dress looks better for graduation." Mikan carefully explained.

"Just get Imai to do that." Natsume said yawning.

"Natsume! I thought you liked seeing me in a dress!" Mikan threw her arms around his upper body. Practically choking him.

The others in the class either giggled at the extremely cute scene, or sent death glares in Mikan's way. (You should know why)

"Hn. I just don't feel like it today." And with that, Natsume got out of his seat, and walked out of the classroom.

Mikan pouted, not letting go of this situation. Natsume has been acting weird for quite some time now, and she was getting to the bottom of it.

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Ruka, do you know why Natsume is acting so weird?" I asked the cornered boy. I called him out after classes and he couldn't refuse the malicious glare I sent him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He said awkwardly. If his girlfriend saw him alone with me, he wasn't getting off this easily. (You know who his girlfriend is...) heh. I don't care.

"Then why can't he come see me anymore? We haven't gone out on a date in an entire YEAR!" I screamed. Definitely attracting attention.

"He-He said that he's going out today. He's been saying that at least three times a week. Isn't he with you all those times?" Ruka answered truthfully.

My eyes widened, and I froze. Ruka used that chance to creep away, but I don't care about that anymore. What's he been up to?

So, I decided to follow him after school. At first, he went home, and I had to stand under his apartment for two hours, then, when it was five-thirty, he came out in a casual getup, and called a taxi.

I called the taxi after his, and got in. "Follow that taxi in front of us." I instructed. The driver looked at me for a moment, making sure I wasn't a stalker, and sighed. He started up the engine, and off we went.

Natsume's taxi stopped in front of a bar. He got out, and I panicked. My taxi already passed there. I quickly stopped my own taxi, and payed the driver. I ran back to the bar where I last saw him. Turns out, it wasn't just a bar, but also a strip club!

I cried silent waterfalls at the entrance. CURSE YOU NATSUME FOR TAKING AWAY MY INNOCENCE!

But, I was here, so I followed him in. I lost sight of him before, so I didn't know which way he went. I followed my own instincts, but that only led me to a private room where a woman and a man were kissing oh so passionately.

I swerved around, and walked away. I was in the middle of a dance floor when two college students caught up with me.

"Hey cutie." One of them said while taking a strand of my hair and kissing it. "Why are so alone? Wanna hang out with us?" He grinned.

I looked him in the face, and glared at him. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, so I'm not interested."

He chuckled (which reminded me of Kounji since he chuckled a lot) and grabbed my arm.

"If you came here with yer boyfriend, then why isn't he by yer side?" He moved his hand to my cheek.

I clenched my teeth, since I didn't know the answer to that question. He was right. Why isn't Natsume by my side?

"He's probably just busy." I shot back. "That's all."

"Mikan?" A voice was heard from behind me. "Why are you here?"

I turned around. **_Hoping_** to find Natsume **_alone_**, and just drinking a beer or something, but instead, what I saw made me freeze in my tracks.

He wasn't alone. He was with at least three other women, all touching somewhere of his body. They were all drinking the same champagne, and looking at my with despising eyes.

The women had on skimpy outfits, which barely covered any skin, and Natsume had his shirt off, and his belt buckle open, but his pants still on.

I hardened my face, but I couldn't glare at him. Only look at him disbelievingly. How could he do such a thing?

The guys who caught me earlier had already let go of me, and were laughing. "So this is the boyfriend you said you were looking for?" One of them asked mockingly. "Heh. He's with other women. How about you just come with us?" He put his hand on my shoulder as if he was leading me away.

I slapped his hand off, and ran out of _there_. Never would I go _there_ again. Just...HOW COULD HE? I screamed in my head.

AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH? He's a jerk! A horrible heart breaking jerk! He was the one who saved me that time I was in that freaking cell. He was the one who loved me after EVERYTHING!

Although the weather forecast said that today would be a happy sunshiny day, the clouds had already formed groups, and were raining. I stood motionlessly in the rain. Letting it soak through me. It matched what I was feeling right now anyways.

The rain blended with my tears, and I struggled to wipe them away. I couldn't so I just stood there. Even when the sun had set, I was still there.

My face blank, I slumped down.

_After Kounji, after saving me, after going out with me, after helping me when I was in that dark room. This is what he does?_

* * *

**YOU GUYS MIGHT HAVE NOTICED THAT AT THE BEGINNING, NATSUME WOULDN'T TALK. AT THE END OF THE FLASHBACK TRILOGY, NATSUME WOULDN'T TALK EITHER. THAT'S BECAUSE HE LOST RIKAN. AFTER MIKAN SHOWED UP, HIS MEMORIES FLOWED BACK, SO HE COULD TALK AGAIN! Yay!**

**Should I do a sequal?**

**SS99**


	19. I Knew You Were Trouble

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street _

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Taylor Swift: I Knew You Were Trouble

**THE END!**

* * *

**It's gonna be so sad leaving you guys! **

**I know you might have wanted a happy ending, but that's not how the song goes. **

**Sorry! **

**If you want me to make a happy ending as an extra, I can do that for you guys too!**

**REMEMBER I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE! AND I HOPE I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!**

**SS99**


End file.
